robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Strangers
Chapter 1- A Roblox Party So let me clear this up - I am a big ROBLOX fan, and quite luckily, so are my friends. Every so often, we all go online and join games (We usually have a theme- Roleplay, tycoon, adventure, and my favourite, just explore creepy games- or just an hour of our favourites.) So, this time, we all go to mine, and I picked a night where everyone in my family was away, and we where staying up 'til three a.m, so we could do the infamous challenge. And , of course, we where doing creepy game night. I mean - you can never write creepypasta with ponies , and creepy is way up my dark, spooky alley! So it was , I did this a lot, a hacker hunt. We looked up the Roblox creepypasta wiki and saw some famous and hacker-y , or just plain spine-chilling accounts, and just play their places, games, or look at their friends list. You know, UselessBook, LittleBearnadet and the creepy games. Now, other than going on hacker hunts, I also like to troll my folks and go onto their account and buy stupid things like a brick shirt or pretend to be John Doe. So instead of my account popcorn_mim I log onto loganplaysrobloxyo and that's my brother's by the way, and my brother scammed me out of a knife on Murder Mystery, so it was time for payback. So we went onto lots of different scary stuff, all of it fake, until we clicked onto this game called 'The Strangers.' and I told my friends to check the guy who made it first, who was called DantaesHell666. I remember my Mom telling me about a guy called Dantae and , yeah, sure as heck, he wrote about the seven stages of hell. I looked on his avatar. He was a noob, and he had just joined. Then, a thought struck me..... Was he targeting us? At this, I looked at everyone's computer to see if they were trolling us. Like me, I knew my friends were capable of trolling. His status was "I shaped hell with a feather of a quill", or something or other.But it seemed Dantae was an actual noob noob, and... You can't blame an innocent, a naive , sort of cute noob? Wrong. Chapter 2- The Strangers. So, at this moment in time, my friends were cold with fear, and suggested I join first because I was the one who saw ￼the game before them. Well, it was fair, and it was also my rule in the first place, so I couldn't really object. My personality is kinda strong , in a way of not being spooked in front of my mates, so I went right ahead and pressed play. I never thought I'd be scared to join a game before, but I felt sick and sort of hungry (Yep, random- I know), so I went off to get all of us a sandwich , yummy, while my computer , which is slow and unbearably old, loaded (It takes,like, five minutes....) but I am going to upgrade to a new one at Christmas (Hype!) so I couldn't moan. As I walked back with some bacon sandwiches, I could hear a tinny nursery rhyme coming out all of our computers... "Lalalalala..." It really got into your head. Luckily, not one of the computers actually loaded yet, so I didn't miss any of the action. But all of the action was starting now... All my friends just went onto a fake game, with lots of oders and it was playing "I'm a Barbie girl!" They all laughed hysterically and trolled everyone. Notice how I said 'friends'. For me, it was a different story. And a worse fate. Something I can't ignore , even two years later. My other soul, bound in darkness, where no one can get to by being ordinary. Chapter 3- The Two Strangers Come Together. I never knew anyone would create a separate game code for a user (Apart from a YouTuber of course.) that probably wouldn't join their game anyways, but I was greeted to a graveyard which had all sorts of spoopy stuff like a robloxian being beheaded. That was probably the scariest thing I saw, and on top of that, there was a watching crowd of delighted people and the most twisted part? I was the executioner. "Aghhh!" I yelled, getting the attention of all my mates. Then it really did start to happen.My friend Archie was pretty funny at times, but he looked at the screen and came over instantly. And so followed the rest of my pals, distracted ,for once, from trolling a couple of oders, came over and stared. The screen was now filling with words. "You are me. You can't ignore that part of yourself. You are the one that deserves to be doing this." "You are the murderer. " "Red."￼ How did this... game (?) know my personal details...my name...? Then the crowd roared at me to kill him, and despite not touching any buttons , my avatar swung his axe. Then I realized.... The person I killed was actually Dantae. Then the game did a fastforward of the years of the graveyard. It was especially gruesome with Dantae , making him (ME) rot and waste away. Then, it went to me the day after I beheaded Dantae( In the game!)I woke up and looked. I was so scared. Dantae's body somehow had merged into mine. It was so .... Gross. Then, it kicked me off the game. Everyone went quiet, and I felt cold all over. I went straight to my home screen. Then... Welcome back, DantaesHell666! So I am a stranger.￼ I am Dantae. I changed. I felt ready to kill. A few extra things. This is all made up, apart from Dantae's actual account, which is here: https://www.roblox.com/users/366768643/profile￼ This is for all my friends, who are probably a bit freaked out I come up with spoopy stuff like this. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, but this is my first creepypasta and I am 10, so if you think you can't do it, anything is possible (Listen to Barbie for a change!) so get out there and JUST DO IT! SHIA LE BOUFFFFF!!! Anyway thank you so much for reading I may do some more, as I have some creepy actual scary real Roblox stuff & games to leak so please comment and say if I can get any better or improve, or maybe stuff I got right, in a nice way if you can help yourself, or maybe if you think I should do more. Thanks, robloxians! ￼ ￼ ￼